


Not Quite Right

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [36]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which something is not quite right... but Blake can count on Yang to be there to ground her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230





	Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> Another generator prompt.
> 
> Blake’s feeling in this one are based off of my own experiences of “not feeling quite right.”

Blake blinks at the bottom of Yang’s bunk, her gaze unfocused. She feels… strange. Out of it. She can’t quiet explain it… but she feels not right. Not bad… just slightly to the left of okay. Slowly, sluggishly, as if weighed down by thick tar, she reaches for her scroll and forces herself to send Yang a message, just before the sharp bite of guilt cuts through the hazy fog of her mind. 

Blake > are you awake yang

Almost instantly, her partner responds and Blake can almost taste her worry.

Yang > Yeah

Yang > Are you okay?

Yang > Scratch that… I know you’re not okay

Yang > You used 0 punctuation and you always use punctuation 

Yang > Better question; can I help?

Blake blinks, shaking her head sluggishly to try to clear the fog in her mind.

Blake > i dont know 

Blake > i dont feel right 

Yang > What do you mean?

Blake > i dont know

Blake > i dont feel real or present

Blake > like theres a thick fog surrounding me 

Blake > i cant focus 

Blake > cant sleep

Blake > i dont know

Blake > Im sorry

There’s movement above and Blake watches as Yang hangs upside and meets Blake’s unfocused gaze before she drops to the ground and slides into Blake’s bunk beside her. 

“Don’t apologise.” Yang murmurs softly, her lilac gaze worried as she reaches for Blake’s hand. 

Blake closes her eyes, focusing on the pressure of Yang’s hand on her own and it gets a little easier to breath. She can  _ feel  _ Yang touching her. She can  _ hear  _ her breathing, can  _ smell _ the scent of smoke and leather that has become synonymous with home for Blake and she feels herself shift closer to it.

“You wanna talk about it?” Yang asks softly, placing a gentle hand on Blake’s hip, her voice a soothing sound compared to the droning silence of the night. When Blake shakes her head, Yang hums softly. “Okay. Want me to stay?” A nod encourages Yang to sink into Blake’s bed and press their foreheads together, pulling a shaky breath from Blake as the pressure grounds her. “Can I hold you?” 

“Please.” Blake manages in a voice barely above a whisper, her body trembling with the energy it takes to force the word out. 

Yang’s concerned frown deepens but she simply pulls Blake into her arms, letting her bury her nose into her neck. The pressure of Yang’s body, her scent, her voice and touch… it helps. It doesn’t take her fog away… but it helps.

“Do you need me to be quiet?” Yang asks, her voice brushing Blake’s ears as she strokes her hair tenderly. Blake shakes her head, pressing closer to Yang and letting out a shaky breath. “Would you like me to talk?” She asks, waiting patiently as Blake hesitates before nodding into her neck. “Great… now what can I talk about…” Yang murmurs thoughtfully, rubbing Blake’s back gently, pausing to kiss the top of her head reassuringly. “I… could grab my scroll. I have a lot of audiobooks we could listen-oh!” Yang inhales sharply when Blake curls her arms around her tighter, burying her face further into her neck, a soft whine of protest leaving her throat before she can think to stop it. “Okay. Okay, I’m not going anywhere.” Yang soothed, sighing softly as Blake relaxes once more. “I… could tell you a story?”

“Yeah. That sounds nice.” Blake mumbles, blinking as her mind shifts out of focus once more.

“Okay. Let me think.” Yang murmurs thoughtfully, playing with Blake’s hair gently. “Okay… so my mum used to tell me this story about this young woman. She was, like, the most beautiful girl in her village. She had a lot of suitors. Guys that begged her mother for her hand, y’know?” Yang says softly, chuckling softly when Blake nods, nuzzling her neck sweetly. “But she wasn’t interested in any of them. She wanted adventure. So one day, another young woman passes through their village and they get to talking. The village girl discovers that the stranger had been on all sorts of adventures and was now looking for an old relic. Overcome with wanderlust, she decides to travel with her. They learn to enjoy each other’s company, finding joy in each other’s laughter and smiles. The village girl finds that the adventurer is sweet and gentle, underneath her rugged appearance and the adventurer sees that the village girl is far more capable than she first thought. One day, they come across this sorta… temple. They go in and look for a relic but all they can find is this old mirror.”

Blake yawns, moving one of her hands to press her palm against Yang’s chest, the fog lifting a little more as Yang’s heart beats beneath her skin. She shifts, letting her nose nuzzle Yang’s jaw tiredly.

“Um- ye-Yeah. So… mirror.” Yang says, clearing her throat and exhaling slowly. “At first, the adventurer is frustrated, even angry as she stares into the mirror. But then, the village girl walks up behind her and places her hands on her shoulders to squeeze them, trying to comfort her. As she’s watching their reflections, she can’t help but soften. Something feels right about seeing herself stand by this soft, beautiful and incredibly strong young woman and for the first time, she’s okay with letting not finding a promised prize. She reaches up and threads their fingers together, leaning back against her and craning her head back to kiss her companion’s cheek. She says “Perhaps I already found my treasure” when the village girl offers her sympathy and, with one final look in the mirror, they walk away, hand in hand, towards their next greatest adventure… their newfound love.”

Blake hums, pulling back to look up at her partner as Yang looks down at her, her gaze  _ painfully  _ soft as she tucks a strand of hair behind Blake’s ear, a soft sigh escaping her as Blake leans into her touch. “Can… you stay with me? Just for tonight?” Blake asks, swallowing thickly as Yang smiles softly, lacking all of the mocking that Adam had given her when she expressed vulnerability and fear. Yang, however, sees her fear and takes care of it. Holds it. Let’s it exist without belittling it. She handles it with such gentleness that Blake feels her breathing hitch. 

“Yeah.” Yang murmurs sweetly, leaning forward to kiss Blake’s nose. “I’ll stay.” 

And stay she does, with Blake’s hand presses against her heart as Blake tucks herself under her chin, feeling more safe and sound than she can remember feeling for a very long time.


End file.
